<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good night, sleep tight, don't let the gnomes bite by dino_nuggets_are_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511541">good night, sleep tight, don't let the gnomes bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_nuggets_are_life/pseuds/dino_nuggets_are_life'>dino_nuggets_are_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Molly Weasley, BAMF Nymphadora Tonks, M/M, Sad Remus Lupin, Sirius Black Dies, cuz heck jk rowling, dumbledore sorta sucks :&lt;, everyone's gay lol, give remus a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_nuggets_are_life/pseuds/dino_nuggets_are_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius' death and the days leading up to it<br/>(this is my first serious fic so uhm- sorry if it sucks lol)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. fool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus yawned, another long meeting, another headache, the cycle never ended. They discussed permanent residents, aka people Sirius liked -and in Molly's case people Remus convinced Sirius to let stay- that were willing to stay. They included the Weasley, Remus, Harry, and Hermione, though only for the summer. 

</p><p>Remus trudged to the little room that he was now in possession of, most of the headache induce meeting was arguing over who slept where, and he ended up with the smallest room, which used to be Walburga's half-sized walk-in closet that Sirius had remolded when he first moved in. The wallpaper was a burgundy red with hints of gold. The bed was simple, with a grey comforter, white sheets, and a quilt Mrs. Potter had given Sirius in their 6th year. He flopped onto the bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, hoping to be relieved of the pain in his head. 
He heard the door click open and someone shuffled in. He sat up, looking toward the door, where Sirius stood, looking at him with a grin. "You don't have to sleep here, dear." He winked, sitting on the bed next to Remus. 

</p><p>"Sirius, what will everyone else think?"

</p><p> "I don't care what they think, " Sirius took his hand, leading him to the door.

</p><p> "Gosh Padfoot, how do you always do this to me" Remus sighed, following him. 

</p><p>Molly stopped them on the third floor, looking at them in a puzzled manner. "What are you two doing?" She asked, looking at both of them. 
</p><p>"Uh, I was just going to show Remus some paint I was considering using for the bathroom, the colors here are ever so drab." 
"Oh, alright-" Molly turned but paused, turning back at them, giving Remus a mini heart attack. 
"Do show me the colors later? " Sirius nodded the hurriedly brought Remus up the last flight of stairs, to a small bedroom plastered with old posters of muggle girls and motorbikes.
 </p><p>"You could sleep here?" 
</p>
<p>And sleep there they did 
</p>
<p>Fin~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. jelly beanz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>molly figures out, (and is chill with it because I'm saving angst for later &gt;:) )) gred and forge make jelly beans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly's pov</p><p>She clicked the 4th floors bedroom door open, to wake sirius up and tell him to get his stuff together, it annoyed that he'd been sleeping till 9 so she decided yo wake him up herself.</p><p>There were to figures in the bed, one taller than the other. good riddance he's sneaking girls in!? she walked closer, the old floor creaking. Sirius popped his head up, and Remus turned around. Molly gasped, staring at them in utter disbelief. "Y-you two!? Together?"</p><p>"Yes Molly, sorry to alarm you but I'm a raging homosexual, have been since birth" Sirius said with a smirk. Remus looked more worried, yet not scared. "Sorry Molly, we should have told you-"</p><p>"Its fine just- a suprise" she huffed turning to leave, "breakfast is ready, please get dressed-"</p><p>-</p><p>Remus' pov</p><p>Remus got dressed and headed downstairs, the twins apparating behind him as he entered the kitchen. </p><p>"Darn not mum" he herd George (or was if fred?) Say and he turned around.</p><p>"Eh, good enough, somewhat better, " fred (or was it George, it really was cofusing) said, placing his wand back into his pocket.</p><p>"Proffessor lupin,"</p><p>"No need to call me professor-"</p><p>"We have perfected jelly beans that taste like wolfsbane,"</p><p>"Mighty hard to get right,"</p><p>"Mighy hard potion to brew,"</p><p>"But we made it since burts botts doesn't have any,"</p><p>"Care to try one?" They said in unison handing him a grey Gummy from the tin.</p><p>Remus nodded, popping it in his moth, he did agree, they had basically profected it. It made him happy in a weird sense, the fact they went through all the trouble to brew the potion just so they could prefect the taste made him feel important.</p><p>"Thanks, though it does last on your tongue longer than this, and it makes yoru mouth dry, still, you've done great, "</p><p>Fin~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>very uneventful, sorry-<br/>sorry if my grammar is bad-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>uhhhhmm so filler while I sort out wolfstar stuff? Harry figuring out that he liked Cedric</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> harry sat, chewing on his quill boredly as umbridge lectured them on animagi and how 'evil' they were.
</p><p>"How much you bet she'll say that McGonagall's evil for being an animagi," ron whispered to him, causing him to stifle a laugh.
</p><p>"Five galleons" he bet, turning to look back at pink ball of anger.
</p><p>"Potter! Weasley! 20 house points each, detention after lunch!" She barked, and harry could've sworn she flashed one of her evil smirks.
The class went by rather slowly, and once they were out, harry darted down the hall, looking at the new 'rules' umbridge had put in place. 'Girls and boys many not be within 8 inches of eachother,'
Ron started laughing as hermione followed behind them, looking at them curiously. "Whats so funny?"
"Sorry 'moine, just-" he pointed at the rule, slowly stopping, "the rules are mad, really."
They hiked off to their next class, harry stopping for a new painting put in place. It was of Cedric, his soft eyes and pretty hair, how it curled just so, and how his lips were still in a warm smile. "-harry c'mon, gonna miss class!"
"Coming!" He looked for a second more and followed quickly behind his friends. He couldn't shake the thought of cedric's face though. It was so, well, perfect.
</p><p>~Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uh- HoW ThE Heck DID THiS GeT SO many hIts???<br/>Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint ;-;"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Explaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>harry asks sirius why he feels this way about cedric<br/>Sirius is over the moon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> dear padfoot,
 </p>
  <p>Umbrige is a arse, and now we can't even sit next to hermione becuase of her rules. They put up a new painting of Cedric, I keep think of him, not his death but, just- how nice he was? Its confusing and I want to know if you could explain it? 
</p>
  <p>Sincerely, harry</p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius chuckled, rereading it as Molly looked up form her spot in the kitchen with confusion. "Whats so funny now?"
</p><p>"Harry, gosh so much like james,"
</p><p>"What are you getting on about?"
</p><p>"He juts is funny, awkward and accidentally funny,"
</p><p>"Mm" Molly went back to work preparing breakfast as Sirius wrote back, a grin on his face.
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Dear prongslette,
</p>
  <p>God does umbridge sound like a bitch. About your question about Cedric, did you ever considered you liked guys?
</p>
  <p>Yours truly, padfoot
</p>
</blockquote><p>Sirius smiled, folding the letter into an envelope and tying it to a quite annoyed looking owl. He watched it fly away as Remus shuffled downstairs, looking utterly exhausted. "You alright moony?" Sirius gave him a small peck on the cheek, their relationship wasn't quite a secret anymore, and he felt safe exchanging little kisses here and there.
</p><p>"Nothing, just the moon,"
</p><p>"Mm" though it looked like their was something more.

--fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos and comments appreciated!<br/>Yay I've run out of ideas!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Psa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so sorry I haven't posted</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I've been caught up with school, and stuff...its not like really anyone reads this but, ill try to gte a new chapter out Sunday. So sorry</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos appreciated &lt;3&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>